Rain
by DivergentNephil
Summary: No one likes rain, it makes everyone cold and wet. Unless you have an umbrella of course, but that's something Annabeth doesn't have. Good thing she enjoys the rain. The rain...or the company of a certain hot, green eyed male


**I know, there's a lot of stories of mine I should be updating. I'm sorry!**

**I entered the contest "Dafuq do we call this contest?" So check it out. I'm not supposed to say which one I wrote, just know it's about the fall into Tartarus. Reviews and favourites are combined so...yeah **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

The first time she saw him, he was asking what time the bus came.

"Ten." She answered.

His hair was covering his eyes. "Oh, okay thanks." He walked away, his posture slouched and his head down, she figured he was just too impatient to wait.

When the bus came, she quickly boarded. After scanning her bus pass and sitting down, Annabeth noticed a familiar flop of hair outside the moving bus. He was walking fast, and their eyes met through the grimy window.

Green.

* * *

The second time they crossed paths, was dynamically more eventful.

"Crappy weather." She remarked dryly as they stood waiting.

"Yeah, hope it doesn't rain" He said. The sky was grey and the air chilly. She didn't want to tell him that she loved rain. The certain greyness it brought. The idea of a nice cup of hot tea. And memories of home cooked apple pies.

Annabeth drew her jean jacket closer and shivered. From the coldness of the air, or from something else she wasn't sure.

Rain started drizzling, and Annabeth cursed her hoodless jacket. _Oh well, it's only drizzling_.

A few minutes later, it seemed the clouds had something against her. The rain was pouring now, and hitting her relentlessly.

"Damn." Her boss wouldn't be so happy to see her like this. Her love of rain dissolved as her curls started to straighten, due to the heavy weight of water and her chiffon skirt wasn't very warming.

"Uh, would you like to..." Annabeth turned as the guy spoke, holding out his open umbrella towards her.

"Oh thank you!" Scurrying over, they stood together under the umbrella, listening to the rain. She hadn't been paying attention to their proximity until she felt his cool breath fan across her neck.

"Percy." He stuck out the hand that wasn't holding up the umbrella.

"Annabeth." She shook his hand firmly. Silence elapsed as the rain continued to fall.

"Where are you headed?" Percy asked.

"Work." His eyes were such a clear green. It reminded her of the sea glass she'd find on the beach.

The bus pulled up, and his eyes turned away from her. If they hadn't, Annabeth was sure she'd have melted by now, despite the coldness.

"Thank you for the umbrella." She whispered.

"No problem." He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She ignored the impatient bus driver.

"Home. I just wanted to talk to you." He was gone.

* * *

The next few, sunny weeks, Annabeth never saw Percy. She waited for the same bus every day, but he never showed.

Until one rainy day...

* * *

Her head was down, hoping the rain would stop soon. The bus was coming in five minutes.

If it wasn't for the bright lights of the car, she wouldn't have seen him through the rain.

"Annabeth!" Her head shot up at the familiar, husky tone. "Forgot your umbrella again?"

"I don't have one." Annabeth bent down to speak through the passenger window.

"Would you like to..." He gestured to the back of the car.

She hesitated. Although he was attractive, she barely knew him. But the rain was being just as difficult as before.

"Thank you." Opening the door, she climbed in and sighed in contentment as the heat enveloped her like a blanket.

"No problem, anything for a pretty lady."

She blushed, then busied herself with the buttons of her purse to hide it.

"Where to?" He asked, casually turning on the radio.

"Goode High." Annabeth brushed her blond hair back and stared out the window, letting the familiar scenery calm her jittery nerves. Being so close to him was pushing her senses into overdrive.

"I went there. Are you repeating?" He took a left.

"What? No! I-" She stopped when she noticed the smile tugging at his lips. "I'm the History teacher."

"You're nicer looking then the History teacher _I_ had." He chuckled.

Too soon, they were pulling into the parking lot.

"Thank you again." Annabeth got out of the car.

"No problem."

* * *

Ten minutes until dismissal, Thalia and Annabeth are in the staff room. "So, who was that guy I saw drop you off?" Thalia asked.

"A guy I met a few weeks ago." Annabeth fought down the flush spreading across her face and cheered silently when it disappeared.

"Annabeth! Someone dropped off something for you!" Katie, the Secretary poked her head in.

"Coming." Puzzled, she made her way into the office. Where a grey umbrella sat on the desk.

"Here's the note." With an inkling of who sent it in her mind, Annabeth read it.

**To Annabeth :**

**I got you this umbrella, so your beautiful hair doesn't get ruined anymore."**

Touched he actually noticed, she read on.

**It's grey like your eyes, which were kinda scary to me, unless I know you well. Except I don't know you. So even though I bought you this, you aren't going to wait for the bus in the rain. You'll be carpooling with me. If you're okay with this, call the number below.**

**Percy**

A full grin on her face, she pulled out her cell and immediately called.

* * *

"Darn, it's not raining." She peered out the church windows sadly.

There was a beat of silence. "Did I hear you right? This is every bride's dream, there isn't a cloud in the sky!" Thalia scoffed as she watched their friend Silena pin up the blond's hair.

"You don't understand." Annabeth said sadly as she glared at the sunny sky.

"Well, what I understand is that you're walking down the aisle right now, so let's get a move on!"

Following her bridesmaids and her heart in her throat, she walked.

It was such a long way, but his sea green eyes comforted her all the way down the aisle. They spoke volumes and Annabeth was glad it was anatomically impossible for her to melt into a puddle of Annabeth goo.

Reaching him and taking his hands, they exchanged vows. Right when they were about to kiss, a clap of thunder sounded, making everyone jump.

The couple heard the comforting sounds of rain drumming on the roof.

"Thank you. For everything." She whispered.

"No problem."

* * *

**Review, tell me what you thought!**


End file.
